


Smile, The Worst Is Yet To Come

by Rhidee



Category: Smile For Me, Smile For Me (Video Game), Smile For Me (game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers for the ending, ignore the fandom tagging mess- the fandoms not categorized yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Dr Habit looked accepting, so very accepting.  He was surrounded by no punching posters, but it didn’t seem as if he’d so much as brace himself.  The Protagonist wasn’t big.  They were ‘flower child’.  The florist’s ‘kid’.  They were not unstoppable.





	Smile, The Worst Is Yet To Come

“You escapdd.!!”  Dr. Habit exclaimed.  Everything Dr. Habit said sounded like an exclamation.  The Protagonist raised the boxing glove and took a step back.

 

“That’s the Last Straw.  You think you’m are SO-“ Glass sprinkled through the air a Dr Habit slide back through the window.  With the glove, no pain reached The Protagonist. 

 

For just a moment, just a second, things were still.  The Protagonist stared at Dr Habit, his hands spinning as he regained his balance, right on the ledge.

 

“Oh.”  He said.  He looked uncomfortable.  A little sad.  Resigned.  In the glove, fingers clenched.

 

“Well, I suppose this is it, Flower Child.”  Dr Habit said, clasping his hands behind his back, holding himself tight, so tight.  He didn’t expect to be scared.  He didn’t expect to be hurt, either.  Maybe it was just a foolish hope, but after watching people get cheered up, day after day…

Well.  A dentist can get a little hopeful.

 

“One more shove… and you’ve gotten your way.” 

 

The Protagonist shook.  Blood was dripping out of their mouth, pain getting sharper as the drugs wore off.  They had never liked dentists.  They didn’t like having a pile of their teeth in their pocket, either.  Or knowing that they weren’t even all their teeth. 

 

“Perhaps it’s time.  A younger me would do the same.  Are you ready to End it?”  Dr Habit looked accepting, so very accepting.  He was surrounded by no punching posters, but it didn’t seem as if he’d so much as brace himself.  The Protagonist wasn’t big.  They were ‘flower child’.  The florist’s ‘kid’.  They were not unstoppable. 

 

Softly, oh so softly, The Protagonist nodded.

 

“I sea.” 

 

The Protagonist tongued their gums.  Habit looked so sad.

 

“I only wish things might have gone differently.”

 

Could it?  After all this, could it have?  In a pocket, next to teeth, next to a mirror and a thousand trinkets of helping others, there was a bit of brightness.  Petals.  Carefully stored, put away in crowded pockets.  A dream, a hope.  Slotted next to a kiss.  Given freely, ready to be passed along. 

 

“Perhaps in another life they did, Protagonist.”  Dr Habit said, softly, sadly.  A dream, a hope.  It was a long way down.  He wanted a happy thought, for another him, a different life.  Someplace where everything turned out…perfect.  Where people smiled for him, but more importantly.  At him.

 

Smile for me, he had said.  Maybe it wasn’t the smiles.  Maybe it was the affection behind them.  Maybe it’s where it’s aimed.  Maybe there’s a reason, why he never liked his parents smiles.  They had such pained teeth.

 

Somewhere, distant, Kamal peeked in.  Out of view of Habit, maybe.  You’d hope out of view.  Listening, pressed up against an office they had been in lots before.  They didn’t want to see their boss die.  Maybe there was a reason.  They really wanted a reason.  The protagonist stepped closer to Habit, tile floors only revealing the softest taps. A shift of fabric. 

 

Dr Habit smelled like bubblegum up close.  The protagonist shifted by him.  He didn’t move, tensing but keeping his hands behind him.  There was a glance down.  It was a long way.  The teeth, Martha was it?  Right below.  A push, hell, a tap, and Dr Habit would be killed by his own machine.  Poetic.  Suitable for a villain.  In many stories, there would be cheers.  The Flower Hero defeats Dr Habit.  City is saved!  Then they’d be carried down the streets, people would give them food and rewards and be so thankful.  Everything they’d never had.  There was a reason they were at the habitat.  It wasn’t because they felt important.

 

It seemed weird to start now.

 

Hands softly grasped Dr Habit’s coat.  He was frozen.  He wasn’t smiling.  He looked sad.  Accepting.  He had heard fairy tales too.  He was ready to fall.

 

The Protagonist tugged him down, scarf soft in their hand that wasn’t covered by a falconer’s glove.  He went.  What else was he to do?

 

Maybe in another life, Dr Habit thought.  He closed his eyes and braced himself.  Maybe in another life.

 

The sun crept up the horizon.  It was a new day.

 

Nobody moved.  For a moment, two adversaries stood on a balcony, their breathes the only sound.  The sun warmed the air.  But the sun didn't matter, not really.  This wasn't a fairy tale.  It was a big wide world out there.

 

Lips pressed, softly, delicately on Habit's cheek.  He flinched and his eyes opened, widened with shock.  There was a little blood where the kiss had landed.  Neither noticed.

  
"What?"  Habit said.  It slipped like a confused whisper, falling out of his mouth and to the ground where it sat without rippling the quiet room.  Kamal peeked closer.  It's a shame this isn't their story.  They see the boss safe, blushing even.  Confused but being moved away from the balcony.  Flower Kid has a determined look on their face.  The glove is shoved crudely into their back pocket.  The room is lit with the suns glow.  It almost looks safe.  Like a home.  Kamal sneaks away.

 

Dr Habit mumbles confused questions.  Then he blinks. 

 

"Ah, I see.  You want to stop fighting, is that right?"  He glances at the horizon, but Flower Kid nods.  In their pocket, held by the hand no longer in a glove, a flower is gently rubbed.  The painter had reflected on the dangers of acting like you're the protagonist.  Like the world revolves around you.  Flower kid's life was meaningless.  Nothing they did would ever reach history books, or transform the world.  But maybe, what they had already done was enough.  Maybe just a few smiles, a kind regard.  Maybe that made things worth it.  

 

Maybe it was time to make one more person smile, at The Habitat. 

It was a new day, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from smile by Mikky Ekko. Look, smile for me is underrated, and I couldn't find recordings of the endings. So. I had to do it. Which I hated. And had to pause and cry about. But I did it. So hope you enjoyed my feels fic, please be nice to this horrid dentist with three rows of teeth.
> 
> PS my original draft of this was not a happy ending. To see how that'd gone, here's the snippet before i wrote the rest. DO NOT read this if you aren't prepared, i've read tons of fics that soured for me after I read both a good and bad ending. Final warning, here it is:
> 
> The Protagonist tugged him down, scarf soft in their hand that wasn’t covered by a falconer’s glove. He went. What else was he to do?  
> Maybe in another life, Dr Habit thought. He closed his eyes and braced himself. Maybe in another life.  
> The sun crept up the horizon. It was a new day. It would be full of new adventures, new stories. But not for everyone.
> 
> Dr Habit smiled as he fell. His last thoughts were of another life, before they were pain pain pain. Kamal shook as the sounds of Martha faded out. And the protagonist, well. Who cares about them. This isn't their story, after all.


End file.
